


The reveal part 1

by Supermimi2000



Series: The reveal [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermimi2000/pseuds/Supermimi2000





	1. A normal day (Not!)

Hi my name is Marinette. I’m 15 years old and …. Well I don't know how to tell you this but. Ummm… i’m Ladybug, the superhero. Yeah, you probably heard about her and thought that someone better would be her. At least my class doesn't think that but I don't know how the world would react to a teenager being the superhero they all count on. Let me tell you the day my class found out I was ladybug. It was a normal day and as always I was late. Even if I live about 2 minutes away. When I got in to class I was late. Like really LATE! I got to my class and entered. “I’m so sorry I’m late miss.” I was breathlessly. Just go to your seat marinette.” she was used to me being late that she doesn't even give a detention. I sat down and copied the notes from Alya. Alya’s my best friend. Her crush is Nino, the best friend of my crush Adrien.  
We were just writing peacefully when we heard a long crash followed by an akumatized person blocking us in our classroom. “I will have my revenge on Chloe Bourgeois!” he shouted as went to her, angry  
“It’s not my fault, she made me do it!” and that liar pointed at me! AT ME! And I didnt do anything.  
“How dare you!” falling straight into her trap to not make herself get captured. He took me and the rest of the class. ”No let us down.” miss shouted on top of all the shouting  
“In a minute I will.” then he dropped us in a small cage like prison. I was panicking, what should I do? Should I transform. No chat noir will be here and same us. Well after about 10 minutes I couldn't take it anymore, chat noir wasn't coming to save us so I took matters into my own hands, when everyone was distracted I turned my back and whispered to tikki. Tikki is my kwami who helps me transform into ladybug to see what I should do.  
“Tikki what should I do?”  
“Marinette you have to keep your identity a secret.”  
“I know but chat noir isn't here, we’ll be stuck here for a long time.”I said while looking to see if I could find Chat noir  
“Fine but if this goes badly then it's not my fault.”  
“It won't.” I was about to say something when I heard something. Adrien, telling the person to let us out or would regret it.  
“What is he doing tikki?”  
“You’ll see.”  
I couldn't believe it, Adrien was transforming into chat noir. That was the reason he didn't come, he was right here. I finally spoke up and transformed. Everyone was just staring at us as if it was a dream  
“Please tell me this is a nightmare, there is no way that Maribrat is Ladybug. Ladybug is so much better than her.” I knew exactly who that was. Chloe.  
But I was too busy with the fight to answer Chloe. We beat him in 20 minutes, which is a new record. Then it hit me again. Adrien is chat noir. Chat noir likes Ladybug. I’m Ladybug. Adrien doesn't like me but the other half me, the superhero me. I like Adrien… I ran off before anyone could stop me. I was too upset. Everyone liked the superhero me over the normal me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was awkward. Miss was still in shock, Chloe was being moody, Alya keep asking questions and everyone else keeps bugging me. Adrien on the other hand was quiet and didn't really talk and just walked off when class was over. Didn't even wait for nino, that was strange and he wasn't himself ever… since we… found out… our… identities. I'm so stupid. I had to go talk to him, its my fault he’s like this. I mean I’m the one who ran off instead of talking to him yet he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk and just wanted to be alone. I have to talk to him and set things straight but I’m scared that he won’t like the normal me and only see me as Ladybug, that he’ll be disappointed that it was me and he was expecting someone alot better than me. A lot less clumsy than me.   
“Hey…” this was already awkward  
“Oh hi marinette.”  
“So… we need to talk Adrien.”  
“Yeah, we haven't talked since…”  
“Yeah…” it was so awkward. Im telling you. He was so weird, like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.  
“Come.”  
“Where?” he had no idea where I was going to take him and he did not accept what I was about to tell him.  
“Where are we going marinette?”  
“You'll see, now transform.”  
“Why?”  
“Do it”  
“Ok,ok. PLAGG CLAWS OUT” I transformed as well and i took him to the very first place we meet and talked as superheros.   
“Do you remember this place?”  
“Of course I do Marinette, I'll always remember this place.”  
I was so nervous to tell him that I had a crush on him. I mean we were friends and he fell for the superhero me, not the normal me…   
“I need to tell you something.”  
“You can tell anything Marinette” he looked at me for such a long time in till he said “Is something bothering you?”  
“Ummm kind of…”  
“Is it that you’re disappointed it was me, isn't it.”  
“...”  
“I knew it…” I swear I have never seen him as sad as he was there.  
“Adrien of course not, what i was trying to say was… I … like … you…” I was prepared for him to say no… but… he said………………… I like you too.I swear i could of cried right there in front of him, I was so happy. It was all going so well but what happened next is something I will never forget...  
“Marinette, you need to go to Master Fu with Adrien.”  
“Why?”  
“I don't know.”  
Me and Adrien went to Master Fu and he really had big news that we didn't expect.  
“Adrien I don't know how to tell you this but…” Master Fu looked stressed and not like himself.  
“Adrien, your dad… is… hawkmoth”  
That was the biggest bombshell I ever had. I mean no one expected that the great fashion designer and my idol was the evil hawkmoth.  
“No…” Adrien didn't take well either...


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and hugged adrien   
“I don't believe it.” adrien started to cry and ran off  
“Adrien wait” I ran after him  
“Leave me alone marinette.”  
“But adrien.” at that point he was back at his house so I transformed and went in his bedroom by the open window.  
“Adrien listen…”  
“Not now marinette.”  
“But…”  
“NOT NOW MARINETTE,LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” I never thought that he would yell at me like that. The… the way he looked at me, he only looks at chloe like that. That hurt me. But again I was in his room, so i left. Something told me that i shouldnt of but I brushed that feeling away, but boy I shouldn’t of. I was in my room making some clothes for christmas when I heard a loud crash. I transformed and went to see who got akumatized of course, I knew it.   
“ADRIEN!”  
“I'm not Adrien, im Chat Blanc.”  
It was all my fault, I made adrien even more mad then he was already. I felt someone was behind me.  
“Hello… marinette.” I thought it was adrien but Chat Blanc landed in front of me.  
“Who are you?”  
“Turn around.”  
“No.” I wanted to focus on chat but I wanted to know who knew my identity, other then my class but weren’t evil. Were they?  
I was wrong. Very wrong.   
“Maribrat.”  
“Chloe.”  
“My fake friend.”  
“Lila.” of course the 2 mean girls were going to rebel against me. They were the 2 people who I thought would reveal my identity to the world. But...no. i still wonder why.when I turned around expected them to be akumatized but they were normal. Normal as can be. Adrien on the other hand was gone. I left and went to Master Fu, who at the time wasn’t there. I knew what I had to do, I went over to the miraculous box and it’s then that Master Fu came back.”Marinette?”  
“Master, Adrien got akumatized and 2 other girls are after me.”  
“I'm guessing that they know your identity.”  
“Yeah…”


End file.
